harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gill (AP)
WARNING: This guy is a fail. He's ugly. (NOTE! Though either gender can befriend Gill and trigger his rival scenes, any information regarding his becoming infatuated with, being married to, or having a child with the main character is strictly relevant to female main characters only.) Gill (Gil in the Japanese version) is one of the available bachelors that you can marry in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Basic Info Gill is the Mayor's son, but he won't be a common sight around town until you successfully ring both the Blue Bell and the Green Bell. Afterward, he'll become mostly a homebody and will come to appreciate any good deeds you do for the town. He dresses like a stereotypical rich boy, often looking bored and speaking formally. First Meeting You will meet Gill immediately after ringing the Blue Bell. "You... Are you the one who rang this bell...? No, that's impossible... Oh, you're the rancher Father was talking about. I'm the mayor's son, Gill." Schedule 6:00 - 14:00: Mayor's House 14:00 - 17:00: Harmonica Town (Outside Mayor's House) 17:00 - 6:00: '''Mayor's House Loves and Likes '''Loves: *Gold *Royal Jelly *Gold accessories *Lapis Lazuli accessories *Sapphire accessories *Emerald accessories *Tomato Risotto *Tomato Omelet *Tomato Juice *Ratatouille *Honeydew Ice Cream *Neapolitan Spaghetti *Tomato and Sardine Stew *Tomato and Squid Stew *Tomato and Saury Stew Likes: *Pinkcat Flower *Hyacinth *Pansey *Lavender *Tulip *Morning *Glory Sunflower *Snowflake Flower *Hibiscus, Anemone *Green Bell Flower *Cold Medicine *Bodigizer *Coconut *Shining Mayonnaise *Shining Honey *Shining Salt *Lavender *Blue Herb *Black Pearl *Rare Metal *Shining Milk *Remedy Family *'Mother:' Deceased. Previously was a school teacher. *'Father:' Hamilton. The Mayor of Castanet. *'Grandmother:' Rumoured to be Hamilia. Previously mayor of Waffle Island and possibly related to Hamilton and Gill. Infatuation 'Heart Lines' 0 Hearts: "Are you meeting someone here? It must be important." 1 Heart: "Have you gotten to know the area? I'm usually at the town office, if you need anything." 2 Hearts: "I heard from my father... He says you're enthusiastic about work, and you're good at socializing as well." 3 Hearts: Coming soon. 4 Hearts: "A lot of people have started to gather here. Before when we had festivals, not many people showed up. It troubled me quite a bit..." 5 Hearts: "Whatever... It's not like I'm happy just because I got to see you." 6 Hearts: "I can't believe it! No matter what I tried today... I just couldn't get it right. It seems to be when you are on my mind. I should reflect on this." 7 Hearts: Coming soon. 8 Hearts: Coming soon. 9 Hearts: Coming soon. 10 Hearts: Coming soon. 2-Heart Event When you walk out of your house in the morning, Gill will be standing there. He will give you a Sakura Seashell. 4-Heart Event As you walk out of your house in the morning, he will be standing there once again. He will blush and give you green ear muffs. 5-Heart Event Gill will ask you on a date to Sonata Tailoring at 16:00. When you enter, he will be standing there. He'll ask you, "Did you wait long? Sorry about that." Afterwards, he'll say, "My father needs a new suit, but I'm not sure what he'd like. I was hoping you could help me out with a design." The correct choice to his request is: "Leave it to me!" He'll smile and tell you, "That would be a great help, _____. You definitely have an eye for fashion. My father will be so surprised..." At the end of the date, you two will be standing outside of the Tailor Shop. Gill will blush and tell you, "You were such a big help today. Thank you. I hope I can ask you for your help again sometime. Goodbye." Confession Once you get Gill to 7 hearts, he will confess his love for you. Talk to him in the morning after 8 AM and he'll ask you to speak with him later today. He'll tell you to meet him at the Lighthouse at 16:00. If you choose to accept, go to the Lighthouse at that time and he'll walk up to you. "Right on time. I've been thinking a lot about our relationship. And I had a question for you... _____, do you like someone else? If not, will you go out with me?" If you choose to accept his request, he'll blush and look very surprised. "Really?! I'm sure you know, but going out with me implies that we intend to marry... Good, I knew you'd understand." He'll then kiss your cheek and say, "W-Well, I'll walk you home." 'Proposal and Marriage' Proposal Once you find a blue feather, give it to Gill. He'll be in a state of shock. "I-Is that a Blue Feather. We should talk somewhere more private." He'll then take you to the garden adjacent to the Church Grounds. "I know how you feel, ____. I'll take it from here." He'll blush and continue, "I want to marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, _____. Ever since I first met you, I felt that we were destined for each other. I didn't understand it, but that feeling grew until I wasn't sure what to do. Let's be happy. I know we can make it together." You two will kiss and go to the Town Hall where you'll meet with Hamilton. "You're getting married? Congratulations! I'm very happy to hear it. Now about the wedding. Is Day ___ of _________ a good date for you?" You and Gill will nod and he'll continue. "I can't wait. Congratulations again!" You two will bow and Gill will thank his father. Marriage You'll wake up on the set wedding date and will immediately be transported to the Church. You'll walk down the aisle towards Gill and Perry. Gill will hold his hand out for you. Perry will begin the ceremony. "____, Gill. Do you promise to love and honor each other, in sickness and in health... in good times and in bad... for as long as you both shall live?" If you choose yes, Perry will continue on. "Well, then, give the ring made of Blue Feather to your bethrothed." You and Gill will turn to face each other and he'll place the ring around your finger. "You may now kiss the bride." You two will share a romantic kiss and the scene will cut to outside of the Church, where all of the guests will be applauding you. Hamilton will say, "Congratulations! May the two of you be happy. This is a present from me. I hope you both enjoy it." He will hand you a Honeymoon Ticket. Simon will take a photo of then wedding party. The scene will now cut back to your house where Gill is facing you. "Now, we will build a family together. But we can do it, _____. I love you." He'll kiss you once again. Honeymoon Once you recieve the Honeymoon Ticket, take a walk with Gill to the boardwalk and hand the ticket over to Pascal. Pascal will ask if you are going on your honeymoon. If you say yes, you will board the ship and head for Toucan Island. You will walk along the beach and sit down. Gill will turn to you and say, "Our honeymoon is coming to a close. I feel like I never want to leave. The wind feels nice. The time we spent together, the sights we shared... They are precious memories. I will never forget them. Thank you, _____." You will share a kiss and go back to the Island's dock. "Now, let's go home." Your honeymoon will come to a close and you'll arrive back at the Harmonica Town dock. 'Children' In Animal Parade you are able to have a total of two children of either gender. They will always mostly resemble your spouse, and their personalities are affected by how you interact with them. Gill's children can have quiet, scholarly, or romantic personalities. Rival You're not the only one attracted to a bachelor, you'll find out that you have a competitor for marriage. Likewise, these rivals have conditions before they can marry the chosen bachelor. They need to trigger three events before they are able to marry the marriage candidate. The advantage of getting the couple married is that they are resulted with one child. Each couple has a unique child that takes traits from both parents. In Gill's case, your rival is Luna and their rival child is Vivian. Rival Events 4 Heart Event Location: Town Hall Time: 10:00 am to 8:00 pm Gill is minding the front desk when Luna comes in looking for Mayor Hamilton. Gill asks if there's anything he can do, but Luna doesn't want to talk to the mayor's kid. Gill asks if she thinks he's a bad stand-in for his dad. Luna changes the subject and asks him to deliver a document about their shop to the mayor. He mentions how it's good that she could do this errand on her own, which makes Luna mad! She is not happy that he is treating her like a child. She's old enough to get married! Gill seems to has gotten back at her for the earlier "kid" insult. Luna doesn't appreciate it, becomes angry, and storms out of the town hall. Gill didn't mean to make her so mad. 7 Heart Event Location: Mayor's House Time: 10:00 am to 8:00 pm Gill is busy reading a book when Luna walks in and notices a Blue Feather. Gill is surprised to see her with it, and Luna wonders out loud who it is going to be given to. Gill seems annoyed and asks her to give it back. Luna doesn't plan on giving it back until he tells her who the feather is going to be given to! She pockets the feather and runs around the house, with Gill chasing behind her. The mayor's son finally is so frustrated trying to get the feather back that he scolds her and tells her that she's acting like a child. Luna is back to being upset about being called a kid, and looks like she's about to cry. Gill is the child because he doesn't understand a woman's heart! Gill tells her that he actually does understand, because he was planning on giving her the Blue Feather. Luna is shocked at first, but then angry because she feels he's just trying to humor her (after all, she is a "kid"). Gill has to convince her that his feelings are genuine, and asks her to marry him. Gill's Dialogue After All 5 Bells Ring on the Mountaintop: "You jjust lost the game" If Your Character is a Boy: 5 Hearts: "My mother likes to hug turtles." 6 Hearts: "My hobbies? I like to read books and write my journal. When I write about my day it makes it easier to remember things. It's a good habit to write things down." 7 Hearts: "I hate bell peppers. I'll bet you think that's pretty childish! It's okay if they're cooked with other things to disguise the taste though. I hate green vegetables too." 8 Hearts: "I've never really thought about what I like and dislike …But I do like people who are thoughtful and have minds of their own. Those are important qualities that people should have." Dialogue on the Weather: In Sunny Weather: "I like dancing the chacha like a little girl"'' On a Rainy Day: "''Rainy days are annoying. But it's a welcome rain, we should be thankful''."'' On the Day of a Blizzard: "This is a terrible snowstorm. Don't wander around. Hurry home. You should go to bed early too." Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Bachelors